She loves me, she loves me not
by mrsarfateith
Summary: Finn no es capaz de seguir adelante cada vez que Rachel se marcha. Cree que le da falsas esperanzas cada vez que aparece ante él, dándole alguna señal de que todavía le quiere, para luego volver a marcharse sin dar explicaciones. Una buena razón podría unirlos finalmente, pero nada es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

**She loves me, she loves me not**

_¡Hola! Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia que se me ha ocurrido... Para empezar, debo decir que este fic se sitúa justo después de "I Do". Es decir, que yo me invento todo lo que viene después de ese capítulo._

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del instituto, cabizbajo. El día anterior me había acostado con Rachel y la euforia no me había durado ni para el día siguiente. Me quería, había querido estar conmigo, pero luego se marchó. Se marchó, y volvió con Brody a Nueva York. No sé qué está haciendo ni por qué lo está haciendo, solo sé que me está volviendo loco.

- ¡Eh! - me gritó un chico tras chocar conmigo – Mira por dónde vas.

- Lo siento – le respondí malhumorado.

Seguí caminando pesadamente, pero esta vez mirando al frente, intentando así evitar chocarme con alguien más. No era agradable. Al igual que no era agradable lo que me estaba haciendo Rachel. Me había llamado idiota a mí mismo más de una vez, y me decía que lo superara. Pero, ¿cómo iba a superarlo sabiendo que ella también me quería? También había pensado varias veces ir allí, besarla de una vez, y decirle que vuelva conmigo. No era tan arriesgado sabiendo las cirscunstancias, pero no lo hacía porque sabía que, en su interior, aún no se había decidido en si quería más a Brody o a mí.

- A veces parece estúpida – dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Quién parece estúpida?

Me di la vuelta y vi a Artie avanzando hacia mí con su silla de ruedas.

- Oh, no es nada – dije sonriendo.

- Mentira, sí es algo.

Suspiré dándome por vencido.

- Es Rachel. Ayer... bueno, ayer subimos a una de las habitaciones durante la fiesta, no sé si me entiendes...

- Ajá – dijo reprimiendo una risa.

- Y cuando me desperté... ya se había ido. A Nueva York. Se había ido a Nueva York sin ni siquiera despedirse – dije un poco enfadado.

- Seré sincero. No sé qué consejo darte con esto, así que, ¿qué te parece que vayamos a la sala de ensayo para que te relajes con todo el grupo?

- Sí, será lo mejor.

Paramos un segundo en su taquilla de camino, y le ayudé a guardar sus libros, para luego dirigirnos directamente a la sala de ensayo. El señor Schue ya había vuelto, pero yo aún era algo así como el co-director de Glee club, a parte de que él aún estaba de bajón porque Emma le había dejado plantado frente al altar.

Esa clase me ayudó a relajarme bastante, por lo que cuando llegué a casa estaba de suficiente buen humor como para hacer creer a mi madre que no me pasaba nada.

·

·

Casi dos semanas después, ya estaba bastante mejor. El señor Schue había conseguido encontrar a Emma y se habían arreglado, y yo poco a poco iba olvidándome de aquella noche. Bueno, en realidad no, pero al menos no me afectaba tanto como antes. Hasta que una tarde, a eso de las 7, subí a mi habitación después de quedarme hasta tarde en el instituto revisando unas partituras, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes y un par de llamadas perdidas. Cogí el móvil de la mesilla, sorprendido de que se me hubiera olvidado aquí todo el día y no me hubiese dado cuenta, y abrí los mensajes.

- Rachel... - susurré en voz alta al ver que los mensajes eran suyos.

Antes de leer los mensajes, comprobé si las llamadas perdidas también eran suyas. Efectivamente. Entonces empecé a revisarlo todo.

12:34 - _"Finn... tengo algo importante que comentar contigo"_

12:59 - _"En serio, necesito que hablemos"_

13:45 - _"Finn..."_

14:30 - _Llamada perdida de Rachel Berry._

15:12 - _"Sé que no me he portado bien pero no me ignores"_

15:58 - _Llamada perdida de Rachel Berry._

16:02 - _"Idiota..."_

Me senté en la cama de golpe. ¿Qué sería tan importante? Fruncí el ceño en señal de confusión. Bueno, ahora tenía cosas más importantes de las que procuparme, como el hecho de que parecía que Rachel me odiaba por no haberla respondido. Pensé durante un segundo si responderle diciéndole que me había olvidado el móvil en casa o simplemente mantener las distancias... Me decidí por lo primero.

"_Lo siento, me había olvidado el móvil en casa"_

Me senté en la cama con el móvil a mi lado, y me puse puse a jugar a un videojuego en la play para relajarme. Como un minuto después, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Lo cogí con la mano izquierda, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

- ¿Diga?

Al no responder nadie, me di cuenta de que había confundido el tono de los mensajes con el de las llamadas. Gruñí resignado al tener que darle al pausa en el juego y leí el mensaje.

"_Ya es tarde"_

Era de Rachel.

"_¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?"_ - respondí.

Ni siquiera esperé a que me respondiera, sino que la llamé y me puse el móvil entre la oreja y el hombro, y volví a darle al play en el videojuego.

- ¿Finn?

- Rachel, ¿cómo que es tarde? No entiendo.

- Bueno, estuve varias horas intentando localizarte – me espetó un poco molesta.

- Como ya te he dicho, me dejé el móvil en casa.

- Sí, es verdad, lo siento. Es que estoy un poco irrit...

- ¡Mierda!

Oí silencio al otro lado de la línea durante varios segundos.

- Finn, ¿estás jugando a un videojuego?

- Sí, y me acaban de matar.

- Se ha notado.

Entonces, por primera vez en varias semanas, oí su risa.

- ¿Qué querías, Rachel? - dije sonriendo.

- Es que... esto no es algo que deba decirse por teléfono.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste antes?

Justo entonces me colgó. Me sorprendí tanto que volví a poner en pausa el videjuego.

- ¿Rachel? - pregunté para asegurarmente que me había colgado.

Entonces oí el timbre de la puerta. Dejé el móvil en la mesita y el mando encima encima de la cama. Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y fui a abrir la puerta. No me lo podía creer. Rachel estaba justo delante de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, quiero que leáis uno de los reviews que me han llegado y que, obviamente, lo he eliminado debido a la enorme falta de respeto que supone; tanto para el escritor del fic (o sea, yo), como para Finn, Finchel, Cory y todos los Gleeks:_

_"ni le sigas, esto es un asco! mejor escribe de otra pareja, donde los dos sigan vivos"_

_Eso lo ha escrito un anónimo, pero espero que no se considere Gleek a sí mism . Ahora disfruten del capítulo._

**Capítulo 2**

Rachel estaba tan guapa como siempre. Llevaba una camiseta marrón, casi negra, de manga corta que le caía dejando ver su hombro izquierdo, un pantalón corto de color blanco y unas botas negras. También llevaba un bolso de color blanco.

- Vaya, ¿dónde has dejado tus jerseys de renos? - dije riéndome, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco nervioso por saber a qué había venido.

- Muy gracioso – me respondió con sarcasmo - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro.

Dejé que pasara y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

- Wow, esto está muy cambiado desde la última vez que estuve.

- Sí, bueno, Burt ha pintado las paredes y mi madre ha comprado un sofá nuevo.

- Está precioso.

Le hice una seña con la mano para que se sentara en el sofá, y yo me senté a su lado.

- Bueno... ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

Ella miró hacia abajo mientras empezaba a hablar, para evitar mirarme a los ojos, cosa que me hizo ponerme mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Esto no es fácil de explicar... - dijo sinriendo nerviosamente – Necesito que vengas a Nueva York.

Por el tono de su voz, pude notar que eso no era exactamente lo que quería decirme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunté atónito.

- Porque...

Miró hacia la chimenea y volvió a bajar la mirada, para luego mirarme por fin a los ojos.

- Estoy embarazada.

Me quedé varios segundos en shock, y cuando por fin iba a decir algo, oímos la puerta de casa abrirse. Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta aún sin poder pensar con claridad, y vi a mi madre con unas bolsas de la compra en ambas manos, intentando cerrar la puerta como podía. En cirscunstancias normales me habría levantado para ayudarla, pero ahora simplemente no podía. Al parecer Rachel tampoco podía levantarse ya que se había quedado sentada en el sofá.

- No me ayudes, hijo – la oí decir sarcásticamente.

Entonces fijó su vista en el salón.

- Oh, vaya, Rachel. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Nueva York?

- Eh... sí... pero...

Parecía que no podía ni hablar, pero menos podía yo incluso.

- En realidad yo ya me iba.

Entonces se levantó, cogió el bolso que había dejado al otro lado del sofá y salió rápidamente por la puerta, cerrándola detrás suya. Mi madre me miró confundida.

- ¿Le pasa algo, Finn?

- Eh... no.

.

.

Y ahí estaba yo, exactamente igual que hace dos semanas. No, peor. Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del institutos, con unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecía un mapache. Intentaba no parecer tan zombie pero, claro, hay cosas que son difíciles ocultar. Aquella noche había intentando localizar a Rachel pero me había sido imposible, es como si se hubiera esfumado.

- Hey, Finn, qué bien te veo – me dijo Sam sarcásticamente, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

- Quita, anda, que no he dormido nada.

Me quitó la mano del hombro y me colocó bien la camisa.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Cosas mías – dije evitando el tema.

Entramos a la sala de ensayo y todos tomaron asiento. El señor Schue escribió la tarea de la semana en la pizarra y yo me limité a sentarme en unas de las sillas de los extremos. Saqué el teléfono móvil y empecé a escribir un mensaje sin prestar demasiada atención a la clase.

"_Rachel, dime dónde estás por favor"_

Ni siquiera me curré demasiado el mensaje porque, de algún modo, sabía que no me respondería.

"_En serio, no puedes soltarme esa bomba y luego desaparecer"_

"_Rachel joder necesito hablar contigo"_

Al ver que no me respondía, me dediqué a enterrar la cabeza en las manos lo que quedaba de clase, demasiado cansado como para prestar atención. El timbré sonó fuertemente, despertándome un poco más. Me levanté de la silla y casi me tropiezo, pero conseguí enderezarme rápido. En cuanto salí del aula, el señor Schue se acercó a mí.

- Eh, Finn, ¿estás bien? No has prestado atención en toda la clase – me dijo con cara de preocupación.

- Sí, no es nada. Por cierto... - empecé un poco nervioso - Puede que tenga que irme a Nueva York unos días.

Pareció un poco sorprendido.

- ¿A Nueva York? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Temas personales y... aún no lo sé – me limité a responder.

- Con "temas personales" quieres decir "Rachel", ¿no? - me dijo sonriendo.

- Algo así.

Me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Tranquilo, tu puesto de co-director estará esperándote cuando vuelvas.

.

.

Cuando volví a casa, esperaba encontrarme con Burt viendo la televisión, pero como no estaba, supuse que le habría surgido algún asunto en el taller. Grité el nombre de mi madre para saber si ella estaba, pero no me respondió nadie. Estaba solo. Suspiré y dejé la cartera encima de la mesa de la cocina, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, donde me tumbé en la cama mirando hacia el techo. De repente, mi móvil empezó a sonar, y lo cogí rápidamente sin ni mirar quién era.

- ¿Rachel?

- Esto... no.

- ¿Puck? - dije desganado.

- Claro tío, ¿por qué creías que era Rachel? Lo has dicho con tanto entusiasmo...

Percibí el tono pícaro en su voz.

- Por nada – respondí riendo levemente - Tú siempre pensando mal.

- Es mi trabajo.

Rodé los ojos mientras reía y le colgué. Casi al instante, recibí un par de mensajes suyos.

"_Tío, ¿por qué me cuelgas?"_

"_Muy bonito eh. Pues que sepas que nunca voy a limpiarte la piscina"_

Sonreí.

"_No tengo piscina"_ - le respondí.

"_Mejor para ti"_

Me reí y volví a tumbarme en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Los problemas me habían desaparecido por un instante pero ahora habían vuelto. Embarazada... ¿De mí? Desde luego, estuvimos juntos hace no mucho tiempo, pero aún así, cabía la posibilidad de que fuese de Brody... Porque se había acostado con él, ¿no? No sabía qué pensar, pero desde luego, mi máxima preocupación en ese momento no era de quién fuese el bebé. Era Rachel. Aún no podía creerme que estuviera embarazada, ¿cómo iba a seguir adelante así? ¿Y dónde estaba ahora? Había desaparecido desde que me lo había dicho...

- Me voy a volver loco – dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Me incorporé rápidamente en la cama, despertándome de un tirón por culpa de mi teléfono móvil. Seguramente tenía una cara de dormido que no podía con ella, pero al menos no me veía nadie. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos rápidamenrte a causa de la luz. Estiré la mano ciegamente hacia mi mesilla intentanto coger el móvil, que aún seguía sonando. Me lo puse en la oreja.

- Finn...

- ¿Rachel? - respondí sorprendido al oír su voz.

- Sí, soy yo.

Me levanté casi a ciegas para correr la cortina, evitando que entrase tanta luz y pudiendo abrir los ojos finalmente.

- ¿Te he despertado?

- Hace tres días que intento localizarte, ¿dónde estás? - dije ignorando su pregunta.

- Eso no importa...

- ¿Que no importa? Rachel, necesito hablar contigo, en persona.

Escuché al otro lado de la línea cómo ella aspiraba fuertemente con la nariz.

- Rachel... ¿estás llorando?

- No...

La oí hacer lo mismo de nuevo, y me di cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Estaba llorando.

- No me mientas. Sé que estás llorando.

- Vale, ¿y? Sí, estoy llorando. ¿Qué importa? Lo que importa es que necesito que vengas a Nueva York. No puedo renunciar a mi sueño de ser actriz por esto y tampoco puedo hacerlo sin ti, te necesito.

Me quedé callado varios segundos debido a la sorpresa que me causó su confesión. Me necesitaba.

- No sabes si es mío.

- Es verdad, no sé si es tuyo.

Una punzada de dolor me recorrió el corazón.

- ¿Y si es de Brody? - dije con cierto odio.

No me respondió durante varios segundos, solo se quedó callada. Obviamente, era cierto. Podía ser de Brody, podía no ser mi hijo. Pero eso sí, ella era Rachel, y eso era lo que me importaba.

- Finn... - continuó ella - ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo hacerlo sin ti, sea de quién sea...

Sonreí.

- Tranquila, iré.

.

.

Cuando me senté en mi butaca del avión, fue cuando de repente me entró un miedo repentino e irracional. Entonces entendí por qué. Kurt, Santana, los demás y, más importante, Brody. No puedo presentarme ahí sin ninguna explicación, y si Rachel se lo ha contado, será demasiado incómodo. ¿Y qué me hará Brody cuando me vea? Si piensa que he dejado embarazada a su "novia"... qué asco. Bueno, si cree que la he dejado embarazada, puede meterme una paliza. Bueno, en realidad no, porque yo le daría más fuerte si eso ocurriera. De todas formas, estoy muy preocupado... ¿Y si no lo saben? ¿Tendré que inventarme una excusa de por qué estoy ahí o se habrá inventado Rachel algo?

- Finn, ¿te pasa algo? Estás sudando – dijo rozándome la mano.

La aparté y me sequé ambas manos en los pantalones. Es verdad, estaba sudando.

- Estoy un poco asustado – confesé.

- Yo también.

Suspiré y la miré a los ojos. Después de varios segundos, bajé la cabeza un poco incómodo. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Sinceramente, no sé qué voy a hacer – me dijo.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí para lo que sea.

Le sonreí y le agarré la mano. Ella miró nuestras manos durante un segundo y luego me sonrió.

.

.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en Nueva York, Rachel me llevó hasta su apartamento, ya que yo no me acordaba de dónde se encontraba a pesar de haber estado allí ya. Me sentía un poco perdido, pero me acostumbraría. Me puse un poco nervioso cuando empezó a buscar las llaves en su bolso, para luego abrir la puerta.

- ¡Hola! - gritó emocionada mientras entrábamos.

Kurt y Santana, que estaban sentados en el sofá, se acercaron a abrazarme.

- ¡Finn! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Te echábamos de menos – me dijo Kurt.

- Bueno, yo echo más de menos el coche así que venga – dijo Santana.

Entonces cogió mi maleta y la llevó a la habitación de Rachel. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté confundido.

- Para eso has venido, ¿te acuerdas? Para repararnos el coche. Aquí son muy necesarios si no quieres tener que lidiar todos los días con coger un taxi, y los talleres son el triple de caros que en Lima.

Asentí lentamente mientras sonreía a medias.

- Santana, no seas tan pesada – le dijo Kurt – Le dejaremos que descanse un poco y ya nos ayudará luego.

- Agh, está bien.

Me reí por lo bajo, cuando me di cuenta de algo. Miré por todos los lados de la casa, ya que prácticamente se podían ver todas las habitaciones.

- ¿Y Brody? - pregunté temeroso.

- No sé, la verdad – me respondió Kurt – Supongo que estará trabajando.

- Sí – continuó Santana – Tirándose a un montón de ricachonas con pasta.

- ¡Santana! - le regañó Rachel.

Santana le miró con una actitud despreocupada.

- ¿Qué pasa? Es la verdad, aunque no quieras verla.

Yo estaba ahí de pie, simplemente, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Era bastante incómodo, y Rachel al parecer se enfadó mucho por el comentario de Santana, ya que le fulminó con la mirada para luego encerrarse en el baño de un portazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eran como las 3 de la mañana y no había dormido ni media hora. Estaba durmiendo en el sofá que, por cierto, no era nada cómodo para dormir. Quizás para sentarse o tumbarse un rato sí, pero para esto no. Me di la vuelta intentando acomodarme mejor, pero no sirvió de nada. Gruñí mientras me seguía revolviendo, y solo paré cuando oí la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Supuse que era Brody, así que me escondí detrás del sofá para evitar que me viera; eran las 3 de la mañana y no podíamos empezar una discusión en ese momento. Cerró la puerta y se fijó en el sofá, extrañándose de las mantas que había en él. Se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Podía verle perfectamente a pesar de que estaba oscuro.

- Vamos a ver... - susurró mientras sacaba un montón de billetes.

¿Por qué tiene tanto dinero? Y lo más importante, ¿de dónde lo había sacado? Empezó a contarlo y, cuando terminó, sonrió. Se levantó de la silla, se quitó la camiseta y se dirigió derecho a la habitación de Rachel. Qué ganas me habían entrado de pegarle un puñetazo, pero me contuve. Salí de detrás del sofá y volví a tumbarme en él, tapándome con la manta. No podía creer que estuviera ahí dolorido mientras Brody dormía en la cama con Rachel. O quizás solo eran celos.

.

.

Me desperté, y abrí los ojos al escuchar los "gritos" de varias personas. Aún estaba muy dormido, así que no pude escuchar demasiado, pero sí entendí un par de cosas como «¿Qué hace aquí?» o «Deberías haberme avisado». Me incorporé lentamente, y todos dejaron de discutir al verme. Pude ver a Brody con una cara de enfadado que no podía con ella. Rachel estaba a su lado acalorada, seguramente por la discusión, y Kurt estaba en medio de ambos, como si los estuviera separando. Santana no estaba ahí, pero supuse que estaría en su habitación tapándose los oídos con la almohada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - dije para romper el hielo, aunque sabía que no iba a ser muy acertado decirlo.

Brody se cruzó de brazos y se metió en el baño. Rachel se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y empezó a desayunar sin levantar la vista del plato.

- Vamos – me dijo Kurt – Bajemos al garage a reparar el coche antes de que esto se ponga peor.

Asentí estando de acuerdo. Kurt cogió la caja de herramientas que ya se encontraba preparada en la puerta, y me la dio a mí para que la llevara. Íbamos en pijama pero daba igual, solo era el garage. Bajamos hasta él y Kurt encendió las luces. Manos a la obra. Al menos Rachel había buscado una buena excusa para mi visita.

- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? - me dijo Kurt mientras me veía reparar el coche.

- Bueno... supongo que sí. ¿Es que no queréis?

- No, claro que queremos, era por saberlo.

Empezó a reirse.

- ¿Me pasas los alicates? - le pregunté.

Se fue hasta la caja de herramientos y me los pasó. Tras un par de minutos, terminé.

- Ala, ya está listo.

- ¿Ya?

Miré mi reloj de muñeca.

- ¿Cómo que ya? Llevamos una hora. Además, tampoco era tan difícil.

Bajé el capó del coche y me apoyé en él.

- Y... ¿qué tal van las cosas entre Brody y Rachel? - pregunté, pero en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

- Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé si están saliendo o no. Es todo muy confuso.

- En la boda de señor Schue me dijo que estaba soltera.

- Pues no estaba soltera. Bueno, a menos que a ella le parezca una tontería su relación con Brody.

Sonreí levemente, y nos quedamos una media hora más en el garage, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Hay momentos en los que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, y simplemente me quedaba pensando en Rachel. No era fácil no pensar en ella en estas circunstancias.

.

.

Como una semana después, Rachel le había contado lo del embarazo a Brody y a Santana, pero aún buscaba la forma de decírselo a Kurt y a sus padres. Por mi parte, yo estaba tranquilamente en el sofá viendo la televisión con un cuenco de palomitas en el regazo, cuando Rachel se acercó a mí tímidamente. No había nadie más en el apartamento en ese momento, así que por su mirada supuse que íbamos a tener una charla no muy común.

- Oye, Finn... - me dijo lentamente - Esto no es nada fácil de explicar...

Justo entonces se acercó a mí y me besó. Yo, aunque muy sorprendido, le respondí el beso. Cuando nos separamos, sonreí y le dije:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- No quiero perderte, Finn.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

- ¿Por qué ibas a perderme?

- Porque... Esto es difícil – dijo intentando evadir lo que venía – No se lo he dicho a nadie todavía...

- Rachel, no me asustes.

- No estoy embarazada.

Estuve varios segundos en shock antes de responder.

- ¿Qué? - fue lo único que pude decir.

- Hoy he tenido el período...

- Pero... tú...

- Lo siento, Finn.

Me levanté del sofá un poco enfadado.

- ¿Lo sientes? Mira, yo nunca quise un hijo a esta edad, para hasta me había hecho ilusiones de que pudiera llegar a ser mío. Y ahora... ¡ahora me dices que no estás embarazada!

- Finn... tranquilo.

- No, Rachel, no estoy tranquilo.

Guardé mi ropa lo más rápido que pude en la maleta, y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

- Lo dejé todo para venirme a Nueva York a estar contigo. Estaba con mis padres, en mi casa. Tenía la universidad, el glee club... Y me vine aquí por esto, para estar contigo.

Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando de repente se abrió ella sola. Bueno, en realidad no, ya que era Kurt el que había entrado en el apartamento. Se sorprendió bastante al verme con la maleta en la puerta, y también al ver a Rachel a punto de llorar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó.

- Yo te lo explico - dijo Santana saliendo de su habitación.

Rachel y yo nos sorprendimos al instante.

- ¿Santana? ¿Llevas ahí todo el rato? - le preguntó Rachel.

- Pues sí.

Ella cogió a Kurt del brazo y le llevó a su habitación. Yo simplemente suspiré aún enfadado y salí de allí en camino al aeropuerto, dando un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada... Feliz cumpleaños a mi canadiense :) Te queremos Cory._

**Capítulo 5:**

El enfado me había durado todo el viaje en avión, pero cuando llegué a Lima empecé a sentirme bastante mal. Quizás me había pasado un poco... Al fin y al cabo, ella creía que estaba embarazada. Llegué a mi casa y saludé a mis padres antes de dejar la maleta en mi habitación; ya la desharía en otro momento. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Puck. En ese momento solo necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo.

- ¿Diga? - oí al otro lado de la línea.

- Puck, ¿podemos hablar? - le dije bastante serio.

- Claro, dispara.

Suspiré.

- En persona - le aclaré.

- Está bien. ¿En la salida de Breadstix en 15 minutos?

Me sorprendí.

- ¿Estás en Breadstix? ¿Qué haces allí?

- Cita con dos rubias.

Me reí.

- ¿A las 6 de la tarde?

- Nunca es mal momento para comer.

Salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

- Vale, te veo allí ahora.

Colgué sin esperar una respuesta y salí a la calle. Cuando llegué a la salida de Breadstix, Puck ya estaba esperándome ahí. Chocamos los puños en señal de saludo y empecé a contarle todo lo que había pasado. Total, si Rachel no estaba embarazada, no había nada que ocultar, ¿no? Cuando terminé de contárselo, esperaba algún tipo de burla de su parte, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Tío – me dijo – No es su culpa. Ella creía que lo estaba, te dijo que te necesitaba fuera tuyo o no, así que... ¿cuál es el problema? Ve allí y dile que la quieres. Y ya está.

Me sorprendí bastante, ya que Puck no era la típica persona que da buenos consejos.

- No tengo dinero. Lo poco que gano en el taller me lo gasté en volver aquí desde Nueva York.

- Bueno... yo tengo unos ahorros de limpiar piscinas.

- No, Puck, no voy a permitir que mes todo el dinero.

- ¿Qué dices? Yo no hago eso. Tú pones todo lo que tengas y yo te doy lo que te falte para llegar a lo que necesitas.

En ese momento no sabía si reírme o llorar.

- Me voy a arruinar – le dije.

- Posiblemente - me dijo como si nada - Pero es por una buena causa.

.

.

Al día siguiente me encontraba de nuevo sentado en la butaca de un avión. Es posible que en ese último par de semanas hubiera cogido más aviones que en toda mi vida entera y eso me resultaba cómico en cierta forma. Puck había cumplido al entregarme parte de su dinero y yo había puesto el resto, así que estaba bastante emocionado por llegar ahí. Soy bastante impulsivo, así que no me di cuenta de que tendría que haber pensado en lo que iba a decirle hasta que estuve justo en frente de su puerta, pero ya no había tiempo de pensar. Me saqué del bolsillo la llave que me dio Kurt y que no había devuelto debido a lo rápido que me fui el otro día, y la metí en la ranura. En cuanto abrí la puerta... ¿qué fue lo primero que me encontré? A Rachel y Brody liándose en el sofá. Y con "liándose" me refiero a que estaban bastante subidos de tono.

- ¡¿Qué hacéis?! - grité en shock.

Entonces me vieron y se separaron rápidamente.

- Finn, puedo explicarlo – dijo Rachel.

Ella se levantó del sofá.

- ¿Explicar? - dijo Brody levantándose también – No hay nada que explicar. Estamos en nuestra casa. El que tiene que explicarse es él. ¿Cómo has entrado?

- Con la llave que me dio Kurt – dije tirándola a la mesa.

La miraron por un instante.

- Había venido para eso – mentí – Pero ya me voy.

Hice un amago de acercarme hacia la puerta, pero Rachel me detuvo.

- Tienes ahí la maleta...

Bajé la mirada y me giré, para volver a mirarles a los dos de frente. Entonces me armé de valor.

- Es cierto. No he venido aquí solo para devolver la llave. He venido para intentar recuperarte – dije mirando a Rachel – Y cuando llego, me encuentro a ti liándote en el sofá con este idiota – dije centrando mi mirada en Brody - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de mentir?

- ¿Qué? - me preguntó entre confundido y enfadado.

- Finn, no seas como Santana – me dijo Rachel.

La miré y luego volví a mirarle a él. Ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Claro que no. Agarré la maleta y salí del apartamento, de vuelta a Lima de nuevo.

.

.

Varios días después, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, estaba tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. Aún seguía bastante deprimido, pero ya se me había pasado el enfado completamente. No era culpa de Rachel querer a Brody, al igual que tampoco era culpa de Brody querer a Rachel. Puck me había llamado varias veces para salir pero yo aún no estaba en condiciones, y el señor Schue me había insistido en que volviera al instituto y, como no pude negarme tanto tiempo, ese era mi último día de "vacaciones". Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga? - respondí.

- Finn, soy Santana.

- ¿Santana? - pregunté extrañado, ya que nunca me llamaba.

- Sí, ¿es que no me has oído?

Rodé los ojos.

- Ni siquiera sabía que tenías mi número en la agenda - bromeé.

- Bueno, llamaba para decirte que he descubierto algo que te interesaría.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Brody.

Solté una risa irónica.

- No quiero saberlo.

Colgué sin escuchar nada más. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, mirando al exterior. Bajé la vista hasta las macetas que se encontraban en el saliente, y cogí una flor de una de ellas. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer me resultó muy cursi en aquel momento, pero pensaba que quizás me ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Así que simplemente lo hice.

- Me quiere.

Quité un pétalo. Entonces empecé a pensar en Rachel y yo, en cómo habíamos cambiado desde el instituto. Al principio, el único sueño de Rachel era estar conmigo, y ahora ni siquiera es capaz de decidirse entre mí y Brody. ¿No me dijo que yo era su primer amor? ¿Que quería que fuese el último? ¿Que me quería? ¿No me había besado solo unos días antes? Claro que lo había hecho, pero parecía no acordarse de nada. Así, fui quitando todos los pétalos de la flor hasta que solo quedó uno. Suspiré abatido por el resultado.

- No me quiere...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Me levanté temprano, me vestí, desayuné y salí por la puerta lo más rápido posible. No quería llegar tarde a mi primer día de reincorporación al trabajo. Bueno, si se le podía llamar trabajo, ya que no me pagaban y solo me encargaba de co-dirigir el Glee club. Pero estaba feliz de haber vuelto. Cuando llegué, me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de ensayo y todos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

- Finn, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta – me dijo el señor Schue.

- Yo me alegro de haber vuelto – dije sonriendo.

- Bueno... tenemos una noticia que darle al señor Hudson, ¿verdad chicos?

Todos se dirigieron miradas cómplices mientras sonreían.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

- Hemos decidido que este año vamos a hacer el musical de Funny Girl.

Me quedé de piedra.

- ¿Funny Girl? - dije empezando a sonreír.

- Hemos decidido que sería un buen musical para interpretar, a parte de un bonito homenaje a Rachel. Queremos que venga y lo vea para darnos su opinión.

- Es verdad – siguió Artie – Si alguien tiene idea de cómo debe ser Funny Girl, es Rachel. Se la habrá visto unas veinte veces.

Todos comenzaron a reír.

- Y... ¿cuándo empezamos?

- Mañana haremos las audiciones.

.

.

El día siguiente de las audiciones, juntos antes de que acabaran las clases, me dirigí al pasillo del instituto con el señor Schue para colgar la lista de personajes en el tablón. Fanny Brice era Marley, Nick Arnstein era Ryder y los demás tenían repartidos los demás papeles de menor importancia. En mi opinión, los personajes estaban bien elegidos. Salí del instituto en dirección a mi casa, tenía ganas de contarle a Rachel que íbamos a hacer Funny Girl, pero era demasiado cobarde para hablar con ella en ese momento, así que llamé a Kurt.

- Kurt, ¿qué tal hermano? - dije tumbándome en mi cama.

- Muy bien, aunque un poco liado, ¿y tú?

- Genial. Oye, llamaba para contarte lo del musical de este año en el Glee club.

Entonces oí un pequeño grito de emoción.

- ¿¡Cuál es?!

Me reí debido a su entusiasmo.

- ¡Funny Girl! - le dije igual de emocionado.

- ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio?

- Como lo oyes.

- ¡Eso es genial! Tienes que decírselo a Rachel.

Me quedé en silencio varios segundos al oír su nombre.

- Sí, bueno... esperaba que se lo dijeras tú, yo estoy bastante liado. Chao Kurt.

No le di tiempo ni de responder, y entonces colgué. Dejé el móvil en la mesita y me puse boca arriba mirando al techo.

.

.

Estaba en el instituto, sentado solo en la sala de ensayo del glee club, revisando las partituras del musical mientras esperaba a que acabara la hora para empezar la clase. Un poco cansado, dejé los papeles en la silla de al lado y me froté la cara con las manos, justo cuando me vibró el móvil en el bolsillo. Lo cogí pensando que sería un mensaje, pero me di cuenta de que era una notificación de Twitter. Sonreí al ver que Rachel había marcado como favorito mi tweet de "Emocionado por el musical", y supuse que Kurt ya se lo habría contado todo.

- Hola Finn.

Levanté la mirada para ver al señor Schue entrando por la puerta de la clase, y me guardé el móvil en el bolsillo.

- Buenos días, señor Schue – dije sonriendo y levantándome de la silla.

- ¿Revisaste las partituras?

- Sí, y creo que debemos hacer un par de cambios. Marley no llega a notas tan altas.

Dejó la cartera encima del piano, mientras me miraba, resoplando.

- Puede que tengas razón – dijo empezando a reírse – Ojalá Rachel estuviera aquí.

Bajé la mirada. «Sí, ojalá Rachel estuviera aquí» pensé.

- Ojalá que... todos estuviérais aquí – continuó, resaltando la palabra 'todos'.

- ¿Es que no le gustan sus nuevos alumnos?

- Claro que sí, siempre es un placer ayudar a otros chicos – dijo sonriendo – Pero... vosotros érais especiales.

Asentí, volviendo a mirar el suelo y sonriendo levemente. _"¿Somos parte de algo especial, tú y yo?"_

.

.

Llegué a casa cabizbajo, y me encontré con mi madre en el sofá viendo la televisión. Me sorprendí bastante, ya que nunca suele estar en casa a esta hora. Dejé las cosas en la cocina y me senté a su lado, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? - le pregunté.

- Nuestro turno ha acabado antes de lo normal.

Me sonrió y volvió a fijar su mirada en la película que estaba viendo. Yo también le eché un vistazo, y vi que trataba sobre el ejército, sobre cómo las familias deben esperar pacientemente para volver a ver al hombre que se marchó, o para recibir las malas noticias.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo unterrumpiendo mis pensamientos - Esta película hace que me acuerde de tu padre.

La miré, prestándola atención.

- ¿Cómo os conocistéis? - le pregunté, llenó de curiosidad.

- Dios – dijo riendo levemente – Ni siquiera puedo acordarme, porque al principio le odiaba.

Yo también me reí.

- Pero entonces, un día como otro cualquiera, ocurrió algo que me hizo olvidarme del odio que sentía hacia él. Como si algo en mi corazón hubiera hecho 'click'.

Sonreí bajando la mirada, y volví a levantarla un par de segundos después, dispuesto a escuchar el resto de la historia. _"Pero entonces te oí cantar y... no puedo explicarlo, me llegaste dentro. Sí, justo aquí."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto... :)_

**Capítulo 7:**

Estaba tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, cómo muchos de los días de las últimas semanas. Todo había pasado muy rápido pero, aún así, yo sabía que no era nada sin Rachel. Sin embargo, ¿estaba dispuesto a ir a por ella sabiendo que Brody se interpondría en nuestro camino? No estaba seguro de si lo estaba. A decir verdad, estaba harto de dramas.

Suspiré, empezando a sonreír, llevándome las manos detrás de la nuca y acomodando mejor la cabeza contra la almohada. No sabía el por qué, pero ese día me encontraba mucho más relajado y de mejor humor de lo normal. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, justo cuando alguien llamó al timbre de casa.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando abrí, me quedé sin palabras. Era como un déjà-vu, ya que Rachel estaba de nuevo delante de mí.

- Hola Finn – me saludó.

- Rachel... - dije aún sorprendido y empezando a balbucear - ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

- Te... llamé varias veces ayer y te dejé un par de mensajes esta mañana.

A mitad de su frase, yo ya me había llevado la mano al bolsillo y había sacado mi móvil, dándome cuenta de que lo llevaba apagado.

- Lo tenía apagado y no me di cuenta, lo siento.

Yo sonreí, y nos quedamos callados varios segundos, tanto que nos empezábamos a sentir un poco incómodos.

- Oh, ¿quieres pasar? - dije de repente, rompiendo el hielo como pude.

- No hace falta, en realidad. Pensaba que, tal vez... podríamos ir a cenar.

Me sonrió tímidamente.

- Y... ¿y Brody? - pregunté, arrepintiéndome casi al instante.

- Bueno... - dijo ella aún con una sonrisa – Nadie dijo que fuera una cita...

Sonreí de lado echando la cabeza un poco hacia arriba, y salí fuera de la casa cerrando la puerta detrás nuestra. Subimos a mi coche y nos pusimos en dirección a un restaurante.

.

.

Rachel había sugerido ir a Breadstix, como siempre hacíamos, y yo le había dicho que sí. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que no íbamos hacia Breadstix, sino que la llevé en dirección a un nuevo restaurante que habían abierto cerca del campo de golf. Ella se dio cuenta a mitad de camino.

- ¿Seguro que vamos hacia Breadstix? - me dijo, dándome a entender que ya me había descubierto.

Bajé un momento la mirada recordando cómo me había dicho algo parecido el año pasado, cuando la dejé marchar en la estación de tren. Al igual que entonces, no le respondí, y simplemente seguí conduciendo.

Cuando llegamos, aparqué el coche y bajé rápidamente, para abrirle la puerta a Rachel antes de que ella se bajara. Cerré la puerta y la cogí de la mano, sacándole una sonrisa. Entramos y pedimos una mesa, que tuvimos disponible a los pocos minutos. Este lugar era incluso mejor que Breadstix, así que esperaba sorprender a Rachel.

- Bueno, Finn, ¿cómo has estado? - me preguntó en un momento determinado, bebiendo de su copa de vino.

Yo levanté la mirada del plato, sorprendido.

- ¿Eh? - le pregunté con la boca llena, haciéndola reír.

En realidad creo que "sorprendido" no era la palabra, sino molesto. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía simplemente preguntarme eso.

- Bien – respondí amablemente, aún así, una vez que había tragado – He vuelto a co-dirigir el Glee club, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes.

Ella me miró un par de segundos, como sin decidirse a qué responder. Yo cogí también mi copa y bebí un poco, disimulando.

- Sí, me lo contó Kurt, al igual que lo del musical – me dijo sonriendo – Estoy encantada de que vayáis a hacer Funny Girl.

- Fue idea del señor Schue – dije sonriendo también – Además, quiere que vengas a verlo para que nos des tu opinión.

- Vaya, eso sería increíble – dijo emocionada.

Yo solo pude reírme por su entusiasmo.

.

.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, salimos del restaurante riéndonos a más no poder. La verdad es que llevábamos un par de copas de más encima, y se nos estaba notando.

- Y, y, y... ¿te acuerdas de cuando te emborrachaste y te besaste con Blaine? - dije muy alto, debido a lo borracho que estaba.

Entonces ella empezó a reírse mucho, y yo también.

- Si hasta pensé que me había enamorado.

Ella paro un segundos las risas, y me dio un par de golpecitos en la tripa.

- Eh, mira – me dijo aún riéndose, mientras me señalaba el molino del campo de golf que estaba justo fuera del restaurante.

Yo solo seguí riéndome y la cogí de la mano, para ir tambaleándonos hacia el molino. Nos pusimos a inspeccionarlo desde fuera, y vi cómo un par de personas se marchaban molestas al ver que no les dejábamos jugar el hoyo. Eso solo hizo que nos riéramos más, y nos agachamos para entrar a gatas dentro del molino.

Ella volvío a reírse de nuevo.

- Dios, parecemos niños pequeños – dije una vez que me hube sentado.

Ella simplemente ignoró mi comentario y siguió con la conversación anterior.

- ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando montaste un stan de besos? - me preguntó.

- Claro que me acuerdo – dije estallando en una carcajada.

- Y yo quería que me dieras un beso y me lo diste en la mejilla.

- Sí, tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

Ella se quedó callada un momento, y luego volvió a reírse. Era seguro que al día siguiente me dolerían las mejillas de tanto reírme.

- Me "robaste" un dólar – dijo riéndose aún más - Aunque nunca entendí por qué lo hiciste.

- Me daba palo... ya sabes, darte un beso después de lo que había pasado.

Ella dejó de reírse, y me miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué te daría palo darme un beso?

Yo bajé la mirada.

- Porque te quería – le respondí con sinceridad.

Ella se quedó callada, al igual que yo. Durante varios segundos que parecieron horas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. En un momento de lucidez, me llevé la mano al bolsillo y me saqué un dólar.

- Toma – le dije tendiéndoselo.

Rachel lo miró por un segundo, y lo cogió.

- No puedes dármelo sin más.

Me relamí los labios, pensando mi siguiente movimiento.

- Tienes razón.

En cuanto lo dije me abalancé rápidamente contra sus labios, besándola suavemente. Ella llevó una mano a mi pelo, acariciándomelo, y acercándome más a ella mientras profundizaba el beso.

- Espera – dijo deteniendo el beso después de varios minutos – No podemos hacer esto aquí.

Me quedé callado un segundo, y volví a besarla. Al parecer, seguía sin poder pensar con claridad. Ella volvió a separarme, y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello.

- No – dijo susurrando - Vamos a tu casa.


End file.
